1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cooling network devices.
2. Related Art
A typical network device includes at least one printed circuit board (PCB) having at least one integrated circuit (IC) device. IC devices generate heat during operation. Excess heat can degrade the performance of the IC device. Therefore, it is important to provide cooling to IC devices. A typical cooling configuration for an IC device includes a heat sink secured to the IC device and cooling air circulated across the heat sink to carry heat away.